A Night at the Grammy's
by Akasha83
Summary: Two stars cross paths at the Grammy's, is it love at first sight or just a foundation of a beautiful friendship? Will Mercedes finally listen to everyone and live in the moment with Sam?
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by the whole Chris Evans and Regina King Oscar moment. I need someone somewhere to write a amazing script so that those two to be in it together. Anyway, this one shot is centered around that magical moment, with my favorite Glee couple Sam and Mercedes. I don't own any rights to the characters just my own thoughts. I may elaborate on it if it's well received, I seem to be blocked on my other two stories. They will return sometime in the future but until then here is something that came to mind. I may do a Sam POV depending on the reception of this one.

* * *

Mercedes POV

This was it. 10 years, 2 failed record deals, singing background vocals for multiple artist. Many long days and sleepless nights paved her way to this very day. Mercedes Laylah Jones sacrificed everything for this moment. She spent her days working in a cubicle, nights on a stage in different clubs or in a studio. She finally worked hard enough to get a album completed, and out there killing the charts. Disagreements of views with management, and executives until one record company understood her and allowed her to pick her own team as long as she "sang the breaks off of every track she blessed with her heavenly voice". Warbler Records gave her free reign and even gave her name's of some really great managers. Mercedes was thrilled to work with Lucy Quinn Fabray- Anderson, wife of THE Cooper Anderson, one of the most talented men in the business. He was only a Grammy away from reaching EGOT status. He prided his beautiful, but sometimes scary, wife for his success. He wasn't kidding, she was a force in the business. She helped Mercedes get the best producers and songwriters that were hidden gems in the music industry. Now here she is nominated for 4 Grammy's, not one, not two, but FOUR. Best R&B soul vocals, New Artist, Best Song, and Best Album.

She has never been more excited, nervous and scared in her life. As she sat at the vanity in the large penthouse suite, it was like time stood still as she stared blankly at herself. All sounds muted except for the pounding of her heart and her shallow breathing.

"Diva? DIVA? Oh My GA-GA!? Mrs. Debra!? she is doing it again!" Kurt Hummel, her stylist and one of her BFF's was rushing across the room from from the rack of dresses he had sent in from his chosen designer for this evening.

"Look M, I love you to death but I am going to need you to BREATHE and stop stressing yourself into an anxiety attack. You are going to drive us all bananas before we can even finalize your wardrobe for tonight!" He lightly smacked her on the shoulder as her mother, Debra Jones, MD can back into the room with a bottle of water and a couple of pills.

"Melah, sweetheart, you have got to calm down. You have worked yourself to the bone to get here, enjoy the day. Don't over think things and live in your moment." Her mother has been her rock and biggest supporter and fan since she could remember. Both of her parents were, she just wishes her Dad was here. A pastor's job is never done.

"_I know it's your night Melah,but it's the Lord's day. The Assistant Pastor is out with the flu and a Shepherd can't leave his flock unattended. Just know we will be out here praying for you and celebrating with you. Besides, I have to make sure you brother and sister get off to school on time tomorrow. You go make us proud..."_

"I'm ok,I just have so much running thru my mind. I'm extremely excited and nervous, but you're right. I need to clear my head and live in the moment." she looked up at her mom with adoration in her eyes as she gratefully accepted the water and the pills.

She popped them in her mouth, drank a few gulps of water, and took in a deep soothing breath.

"Ok guys, let's get this show on the road!" She clapped her hands together and jumped up out of her chair with a new outlook and purpose.

Kurt was fussing with her hair when the limo came to a stop in the receiving line. This was it, the red carpet, at the moment she was beginning to regret Kurt and convincing her to wear such a dramatic dress. But as he said before you cannot NOT wear Oscar De La Renta. The simple classic elegance of the white gown off set the almost too revealing slit showing off leg for days with her 5in Giuseppis pumps. She was worried the white would make her look like the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man, but the cut of the dress plus the months of touring had her looking and feeling like a million bucks. She moved thru the red carpet in almost a blur of flashes and she thanked GOD her team had it together and kept her looking flawless and coordinated Thru the gauntlet of press. Once she made it inside she was swept away and freshened up, and then her and her mother were ushered to the front section reserved for the nominees.

As Mercedes was up for the two major awards, she was seated on the front row on the very end right in front of the stage stairs. Her team were in the section on the side of her just a few feet away, a couple of rows back. Her and Kurt were communicating during the televised breaks thur via text messages.

Kurtsie: Diva you look fabulous! We did great with the choice of dress and your hair looks amazing from all angles ?

MercyMe: Thank you babe. I feel amazing. Question, how did we wind up with this prime seating? And did you see who is next to us?

Kurtsie: Because you're worth it! And YES OMG he is a specimen! Ask her how good does he smell?

MercyMe: Boy Bye! Leave that man alone. He's been thru alot bless his heart. But isn't it kinda weird that he's here and on the front row?

Kurtsie: May he is a presenter? Probably has something coming out soon, I hope so I miss seeing that handsome face everywhere. How does he look up close?

MercyMe: I don't know we only gave brief greetings. Now leave me be the shows back live.

Some of the performances were lackluster but the tribute to the late great Aretha was beautiful. Mercedes was a little disappointed, the award for R&B vocals went to H.E.R, she figure it would and should. She is amazing, applauded graciously. I heard my mom chuckle and saw her smiling at her neighbor. He was clearly blushing, I guess he had not meant to blurt whatever it was he said out loud.

Whatever it was had her mom covering her face with her hand to keep from laughing to loudly.

Kurtsie: That's ok Dive 3 more you got this

We love you! ? ;-*

MercyMe: Thanks Boo love you too. Here's hoping ? 3 3

As the night progressed she was passed on for New artist by some bluegrass Pop folk artist, who she had to admit was a fairly interesting, the same guy won best song as well.

Kurtsie: Breathe Diva, breathe he might have had the best song but you've had more #1 hits off of your debut album than him. One hit wonder at best.

MercyMe: Yeah, two time Grammy award winning one hit wonder ? :-{

Kurtsie: (insert Justin Timberlake "Really?" judgy face Gif)

Stop being so dramatic, we believe in you and so do countless others Otherwise none of us would be here tonight. You got this.

MercyMe: ? ;-* 3

"I have a good feeling baby girl, a really good feeling." Her mom grabbed her hand as she slipped her phone back into her clutch just in time for the last presenters of the night to make their way to the stage.

Everything went silent, she could hear her heart beat and the blood rushing through her ears. The nominees had been named and they were opening the envelope. Her struggle, her failed projects, the countless hours of promotion, her fans, and family all flashes thru her mind.

"And the Grammy goes to…. Heart of Mercy, Mercedes Jones!"

She made it, thru it all she had achieved her dream. That little chubby child singing in the choir with a voice larger than the moon and a even bigger dream.

In that moment, she turned to her mother and she kissed her cheek and discretely slid her clutch to her. Mercedes gracefully stood up but instantly had a bit of a struggle.

It was in that moment she really cursed her dress as it got stuck in her heels.

All of the sudden a large pale hand was held our before and a strong blue velvet cover arm offered assistance.

She grabbed on for support not missing the little jolt of feral electricity that surged between them. After she freed herself from her entrapment accidentally exposing even more leg than intended; she looked up at her night in shining armor. For a brief moment she was lost in his darkening green eyes. Yup, definitely not regretting this slit anymore.

"Thank you, you're such a sweetheart!"

"No problem, here, watch your step."

He helped her up a couple of steps as she quickly and breathlessly made her way to claim her long awaited award.

She gave Rihanna a huge hug, and accepted a kiss on the cheek from Diddy.

"Oh my Gosh! I would first and foremost like to thank GOD, for without him I would be nothing. I wanna thank Sebastian at Warbler Records for taking a chance on me, Quinn, Kurt, my team of producers, writers, friends family. Mom Dad, thing one and two, I love you all. My fans for loving me and my art and my peers for accepting, respecting and celebrating me. And for saving me from my dress (laughter). Thank you all, this means the world to me. I hope to continue to be a shining example of what reaching for the stars and hitting the universe looks like to all those who have been rejected or have had their visions shot down. Stay true to yourselves and persevere, you can make it. GOD bless, and thank you!"

Walking off that stage was like floating on air. Mercedes team was excitedly was waiting in the wings to freshen her up, as there was press waiting just outside the stage area for interviews and photos with her new shinny Grammy.

Everything was pretty much a blur from the flashing lights to being carted off to the limo and arriving back at the hotel for a quick refresh, change then off to the after parties. When Mercedes emerged from the room in her Coral Oscar De La Renta long flowing Dress with a peekaboo part below the turtle neck giving a show of her ample bosoms.

She was engulfed in a multitude of love and emotional words of Praise when they were interrupted by a knock at her suite door.

Kurt excused himself went to check it out as she turned to her mother who had her dad on the phone, you could hear the loud Praise and worship going on in the background from her twin siblings.

Had called her immediately when she won and left her a voicemail message. "_Look at GOD, blessing you with the desires of your heart. Won't HE do it! Hallelujah! I'm so proud of you Melah, keep giving GOD the glory and Praise. Love you baby girl!"_

Mercedes was joking around with her family on speaker phone when she heard Kurt enter the room with a delighted squeal. She said goodnight to her mom and siblings as her mother begin heading to her room to retire for the night. But not before she gave a knowing looking and smirk at the huge basket Kurt was barely able to carrying with utter excitement.

"OMG where did this come from!? Mom? Is this from you guys?" Her eyes roamed over the expensive looking champagne, white roses, assorted cheeses, fruit and crackers.

"No hunny, but I have a feeling I know who sent it. Enjoy your night, have fun." she sing songed with amusement

"Read the card Diva!" Kurt and his assistant Marley were bouncing on there toes with excitement. Quinn, her husband, and her PR rep Tina were at the table looking threw the social media sites for pictures of Mercedes big moment. They seem to be really immersed in to it because they didn't even give the basket a second glance. It seemed they even had Sebastian on the phone.

"Ok give me the card." She scanned it and begin to read it aloud.

_Congratulations on your big win tonight, you should have made a clean sweep, you are extremely talented. You did however win the most stunning woman in the world tonight. It was an honor to witness your dreams come true, and I hope to be there to witness many more to come. Best wishes your Knight in blue velvet armor _

"Oh My Gaga!" "Oh wow, SOMEONE made an impression."

"Wait, this is from Sam Evans?"

Quinn walked over to get a closer look with a wide crocodile grin on her face. She pointed at the basket with her phone.

Mercedes smiled an endearing grateful smile as she looked over the basket again. "I guess it is." she chuckled with a shrug as she picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth on, eyeing the card again.

"This night just keeps getting better, yeah Seb, the gift is from Evans. Uh huh, ok ok, we are on it. See you there."

"Ok, so Mercy, I don't want you to get upset or think anything of it but the moment Sam Evans helped you has gone viral. It seems to be all they're talking about. Well that and your well deserved win and amazing speech." Tina was scrolling thru her tablet and joined in the conversation showing everyone the moment that was captured and is now burning up every news site and social media feed around the world.

"There are several people that think you two should work together some saw Sparks fly. Either way we need to strike while the iron is hot." Tina was on full blown PR mode instead of living in the moment. Usually Quinn will bring her back down to earth but she only agreed.

"For once I agree with Tina and before you say anything so does Seb." Quinn held her hand up stopping any protest from Mercedes;

who shot them both a stink eye and walked away to finish getting ready, forcing Marley and Kurt to follow.

"So what do you want me to do? Set up a meeting with his people to talk about doing a duet? What's the play here? Merger with R&B and country?"

She sighed already exhausted with the idea.

"Maybe? Who knows but Seb has already set it up for you to meet up at the big McKindley studios after party.

We go show our face at our Warbler Records party, schmooze with some investors take a couple of pictures then head out to a casual meet and greet." Quinn was typing away on her phone as Tina gave her rundown the excused herself to make a couple more calls.

"I don't know about all of this guys, I just want to live and enjoy my moment. Can't business wait until tomorrow?" Mercedes was feeling a little apprehensive about all of this fabricated pairing. She liked her music and art to be real, and organic not machine made or forced. This would not work for her for of artistry.

"Well Mercy, why don't you just go show yourself, enjoy the moment and test the waters. See if there is any connectivity between you two. Was have you got to loose?" Marley never really said much but when she did, she was always the voice of reasoning.

"Alright, whatever we're doing let's get a move on." Mercedes grabbed her clutch and moved towards the door as everyone followed suit.

The Warbler records party was amazing, she was treated like royalty and met so many people who believed in her music and supported her one hundred percent. You couldn't knock her smile off if you tried. And she was certain Tina was trying her best to win an award for it that evening.

She was being worked away to the infamous McKinley Studios Grammy party. Everyone who is anyone always went to this after party. She made her rounds and accepted accolades and snapped pictures with some of her favorite celebrities. She was on top of the world, until a smooth deep voice stopped her and made her shiver.

"Miz Jones, you look even more beautiful this evening if it is even possible." The southern drawl made her heart skip a beat. She tried to tell herself it was the alcohol, he wasn't affecting her in anyway.

That lie went out the window when she turned around to see him holding his chest pretending to be shot as her made a painful face.

" , you really are a smooth talking cowboy aren't you." She joked with him with a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry I wasn't prepared for the way you are wearing that dress. It should come with a warning." His eyes were turning that same dark green as they were earlier.

His brother Stevie Evans walked up and openly admired her dress and offered her his congratulations as well.

"Man, I thought the white gown was it but we have a winner with this one. You could rise a dead man Miss Jones." Stevie leaned in and gave her a kiss in the cheek giving his brother a sly wink.

"You two are a mess." She couldn't help but giggle at the attention the two were giving her. When she noticed a photographer floating around them. She grabbed them both and posed for a couple of shots as Stevie was being called away. She got one alone with Sam holding her Grammy.

"So Miz Jones, how does it feel to be a Grammy winning artist? Do you feel accomplished or are you still aching for more?" He inquired as he sipped on a light brown liquid.

"I honestly don't know, it still feels surreal." She had to let that sink in,she was now a Grammy award winning artist. Things would be different now.

"Take it from me, just enjoy the ride. Don't let the award define you or make you compromise your art for the sake of the business." He noticed the deep thoughtfulness of her brow and he wondered if it was something he said.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill your vibe."

"No, no it's not that, it's silly Really don't worry about it." She tried to smile but he studied her face and saw more behind the mask she put on.

"It is something, I can tell, you wanna get out of here and make the most of this night, well morning?" He drained his class and set it down on the table close by.

"I would love to! I just have to find my people." Mercedes begin looking for anyone from her team, spotting Seb and Tina talking to some suits.

*You know what? On second thought let's just go." She practically drug him thru the crowd and out the back exit.

"Well that was a mighty hasty exit Miz Jones." He looked amused with a lopsided grin.

*Yeah, well I just needed to break free for a moment and breathe. So where did you have in mind?" She picked up the trail of her dress and begin walking to the front of the building.

"Well how about we avoid the entrance, there's Paps galore out there, I mean unless you don't mind being the talk of the Town. Because believe me I don't mind at all." He shot her a seductive wink that may have caused her panties to slither down her thighs.

"Ummm, ok so the back way then." She managed to squeak out after clearing her throat lightly.

"Mmm humm, good choice. So we can head to the Penthouse suit we've been renting up the road a bit. Only if you're ok to just hang out."

He looked as if he was blushing, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Sure I don't mind, just to hang out. It will be nice to enjoy my night without the multitude of flash bulbs blinding me every 5 min." She smiled up at him with a confirmation

He offered her his arm once again and they had a nice stroll to his hotel ducking and evading Stray paps trying to catch a scoop.

They spent the early morning hours talking and laughing about any and everything. They wound up asleep in one of his spare rooms with her on his chest wearing his button down and him in his tux pants and under shirt. They were woken up to the sounds of frantic talking and what sounded like the police.

He looked down at her with a dopey smile and tousled hair and mouth "hi"

She blinked back sleep and shyly smiled up at him and mouthed back "hi"

He was about to lean in for a kiss when he heard his PR rep cursing out someone loudly in Spanish. Her eyes went wide when she hear the unmistakable voice of her manager yelling back in fluent Spanish.

They looked at each other and scurried out of the bed to the door.

She was attempting to slip her dress back on and just said forget it. He put his finger to his lip to signal her to be silent as he smiled devilishly at her in his shirt with his head cocked to the side with a raised eyebrow and gave an appreciation to her outfit.

She hid her laugh as she smacked him a then shushed him.

He mouthed "stay here, wait for my signal. You'll know." He winked at her and slowly opened the door and slipped out.

"We all need to calm down I'm sure they ok. If Sam is with her she is in good hands." Rachel Berry, Sam's manager was trying to defuse the situation. She had been checking her phone every few seconds to see if there was a any news. The two singers were last seen leaving the party together and no one has heard from them all day. It was now 4pm and they were both MIA. Neither were answering their phone and Quinn had contacted Rachel to see if she knew anything. Santana and Tina were working together to keep things from being a PR nightmare.

Kurt looked up in time to see a partially dressed and tousled hair Strolling in yawning headed straight to the kitchen ignoring everyone as they all watched him wordlessly.

They watched him make two cups and wordlessly walk back from which he came and to no one in particular say would anyone like a cup of coffee? And as if by Magic Mercedes appeared wearing a over-sized dress shirt with her hair no longer in the near bun it was in last night.

"Ooh coffee! Thanks Sam."

"Anytime darlin'" he winked at her as he passed her the steaming cup of coffee. They gave each other a knowing look and then wordlessly begin to walk back into the room they emerged from until they heard a loud "UH UH, HOLD THE HELL UP!" Coming from Santana. "tienes que estar bromeando, you both have been here this entire time? Did anyone think to check back there? Chinga de cabron."

She got right in Rachel's face and practically growled. Where is Puckerman, he should have been on detail last night why hasn't he done a full perimeter check? This is how the stupid Paps get the shots that make me have to do scrub work. You Chang, where is Mercedes Bodyguards, why haven't they done a sweep either?" Santana was on a warpath at this point and it looked as if Quinn was going to join in at any moment.

"Do you two know how much trouble you have caused us? Why the hell didn't either of you answer your phones?! Mercy your mother is worried SICK, Pastor Jones was preparing to hop on a red eye but she talked him down, she said she had a feeling you were in good hands but was still concerned that we couldn't reach either of you for such a long period of time." That did it, Quinn hit a nerve, it had been fun playing hookie with Sam but Mercedes was worrying her parents now fun is over.

"I'm sorry guys I guess we kinda had a mute day and overslept we stayed up until 8am talking and I guess we both passed out." She looked remorseful as she walked over to Quinn and Kurt giving them both hugs. Marley immediately begin calling off the dogs and letting everyone know they were found and safe.

It was in that Moment that the security details for both artist waltzed in looking confused. Sam's guy and Mercedes were both ex military, one Marine one Air Force.

Finn was the first to notice the two as Noah confirmed with his guys that the outer perimeter were secure.

"Miss Jones! Mr. Evans?! Where the heck have you two been we have been looking everywhere for you.! Finn looked both relieved and a extremely happy to see them both there safe.

"Dude! What the hell Sam! Where were you man? Don't ever do that again." Before Noah could get another word out he was smacked in the back of the head by Santana "Te patearé el culo, They were in the suit the entire time in the back room. Make sure you always do an extensive perimeter sweep stupido."

"I really am sorry to have caused everyone so much trouble, we probably should get going guys, we have a lot of stuff to do today, press tour to start and all that." Mercedes looked utter remorseful that they caused so much trouble. She had only wanted to live in the moment and just bask in her win with someone who understood her. Without all the handlers, flashing lights, interviews and expectations. She turned to Sam and gently touched his arm looking deep into his eyes. His facial expression showed that he didn't want it to end. " It was nice to finally meet you Mercedes, I really did enjoy our time together. I hope to see you again real soon, I meant what I said, and a promise is a promise." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered that last part as he hugged her goodbye.

She smiled brightly at him " I will hold you to that, see you soon Sam, take care. It was nice meeting all of you."

She headed to the door gave him one last smile as he winked at her and was out the door. Everyone parted ways and her team filled out after her. Whenever anyone would ask what happened all she would say was that she lived in the moment and is looking forward to the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for taking interest in my story! YAY

So tell you what I am going to do, I am going to do two more chapters and maybe a epilogue chapter. This one is from Sam's prospective and the one after will be bouncing back and forth between Sam and Mercedes POV. Hope you like it, Please leave a comment or review.

* * *

Sam's Grammy Night

Samuel Christopher Evans, son of Senator Frederick John Evans II and Jane Anne Evans, Youngest of 2 his older brother Steven AKA Stevie is a Tony award winning Broadway powerhouse. Sam is the golden boy with the golden voice. 9 Time Grammy winner for not only vocals and albums but producing and writing as well. He was in love and engaged to be married to the Starlet Kitty Wilde until tragedy hit and she was killed on set in a stunt gone wrong. She was his light and when she passed it was like his life fell apart. He became an alcoholic and his music suffered for it. He lost his artistic vision and heart behind his music and only phoned in his albums to fulfill the contract he was under. He hadn't produced a hit album, EP or even a single since before the tragedy. No one wanted to work with him anymore because they didn't want a dud.

That was until he heard a song on the radio that completely changed his outlook on things. The voice was so angelic but powerful. The emotion and rawness of the song really resonated with him. He looked up the song and the singer and immediately became one of Mercedes Jones biggest fans. Not only was she extremely talented with the voice sent from heaven, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her chocolate brown skin looked as smooth as silk, her delectably juicy lips hypnotized him with every word she sang. Her thousand watt mega smile made his heart jump as if trying to run into her arms. Her eyes, more beautiful than any precious stone one could imagine. And her voluptuous body had awaken a part of him that he thought was buried and gone along with his beloved Kitty. Sam said some serious prayers for his impure thoughts of the lovely Miss Jones once he found out she was the daughter of a Pastor. But in the same breath he thanked GOD for making such a perfect woman.

Sam sobered up and got his mind right and even started reading his bible and going to church when he could. He was hit with inspiration and immediately started working on new songs, calling in favors with producers that were not afraid of a little risk. His album would come out towards the beginning of summer next year but he knew if he got a single out and started to generate buzz he could just about make the window to be at the Grammy's as at least a presenter. He knew it was a gamble but he wanted to get his life back on track and maybe some day meet his saving grace, Miss Mercedes Jones.

Sam kept his distance but followed Mercedes journey closely. Only Rachel Berry, his manager, and older brother Stevie knew about his infatuation with the rising star. His brother called him a fanatic, but that didn't deter him from keeping up with her career. It sure didn't stop him from writing a song about her that was slowly but surely working it's way up the charts. There were a lot of questions and wrongful speculations about who the song "Submerged in Your Love" was about. Some thought it was his raven haired PR rep Santana Lopez, the majority thought it was his stylist, Unique. That one was beginning to catch on because of the lyrics.

hair so deep as the ocean floor, eyes twinkle like the stars above.

Skin as cosmic as the milky way, baby one touch and your love takes me away.

His songs that were usually so full of lighthearted puppy love were now deep and sensual. His single had not only made it on the Top 40, Country and Pop charts, but it was making an appearance on the Ramp;B scene as well.

This got him the attention he wanted during the award season. He would be performing at the Billboard's, where he would debut his news single from his album and will be presenting at the Grammys.

He talked Santana and Rachel into seeing if they could secure him a seat as close to Miss Jones as possible. Sam got wind of her four nominations and he wanted to be as close and supportive as he could for her.

"Ok Sam, I had to pull a lot of strings but we secured you a front row seat. That may or may not have been because your single is now #9 on the Top 40 and steady climbing." Rachel excitedly smacked him with the stack of papers she was reading.

"Good work Hobbit! Now we need to get with Unique and Blaine to try and get you something to stand out in, but not over shadow the nominees." Santana was scrolling through her iPad as she made her way to the door, she had other clients to check in on. Ask anyone around and they would tell you that Santana Lopez was one of the top PR reps in the business, she would tell you that Tina Cohen-Chang was her only true competition. They were both on the scary side the only difference was Tina was a lot nicer and would take her time with her clients. Santana had three assistance and only did face to face meetings with her premiere clients. She was very serious about her precious time, if you actually saw her face that meant something big was happening and she needed it handled personally. Getting Sam Evans' image back on track was a priority because he was her top drawing flavor of the month.

"Ok Grouper, we have you all set for Grammy night, you will show your face on the red carpet with your brother, I can get a two-for on that, present, then head to the Dalton club for pictures for Steven, after that you will hit the McKinley after party, schmooze some executives and get some pictures. Then you will head to the Carmel after party, there are a few producers that should be there good and prime for the schmoozing. We have some interviews scheduled at the end of the week so make sure you don't do anything stupid from here until then. Watch that mouth of yours and keep your nose clean comprendes?"

She looked back over her shoulder to make sure Sam had gotten all of that only to find him staring at his phone with that dopey look on his face that he only got when he was looking at a certain someone. "Ay! Jesus cristo, amor cachorro enfermo, SAM, earth to Sam? (fingers snapping)

"Huh? Oh yeah, ok San, I got it. Blaine will be here to help with everything, so no worries. I will see you tomorrow, nose clean and all." He smiled a overly cheery fake smile at her and winked at Rachel who was chuckling lightly at the two of them.

"Whatever, don't mess this up Evans, we got a lot riding on tomorrow night."

Before anyone could say another word she was out the door and more than likely back on her broom according to Rachel.

"Now that the wicked witch is gone, we can discuss your second single to come out, from what I am hearing, depending on how well the song does the first week, the label may push up your album release."

"Wait, what? But It's not even close to being done yet."

Sam had plenty of songs floating inside his head to be able to make two albums. The problem was he had to get them all sorted out and on paper first, that would take some time. He had the melodies for some but not all. There was a lot to be done before the album could be released. He was just getting to enjoy the moment of his single moving up the charts and now they wanted more from him.

"Look Rach, that sounds great and all but you have got to talk to Will, let him know that in order for me to give my quality music it can't be rushed. Let's keep things on target for the summer."

He stood up and walked over to the kitchen of the Penthouse suit they rented out for the award show. Sam made sure that instead of it being near the award venue, that they chose one close by the venue for the the McKinley party. That way him and his team wouldn't have to travel far to get to and from the location.

"Ok, I just thought that with tour season coming up, you would maybe want to go on tour; get your face out there and the album sales up all in one go. But if you want to take your time and really get back to your roots and continue giving us that quality content, I for one am with you on that one hundred percent." Rachel smiled brightly at him. She was so thrilled and proud of him for getting his career back on track. Now she just had to do what she could to make sure it stayed that way. She had some things in the pipeline and just hoped that everything worked out.

"Thanks Rach, you are the best." Sam patted her on the shoulder as he stood and stretched. Tomorrow night would be a long one and he needed to get as much rest as possible.

"So what time are we convening tomorrow?" He asked her as she packed the remainder of her documents and laptop into her bag.

"Well, we should probably get everything here by no later than 12, we have to make sure everything fits and get you all trimmed and primed. Noah should be bringing Unique and Blaine up with the wardrobe Santana approved for the night earlier. If you want to do anything before you'll have plenty of time. Just be sure you alert the team if you decide to do so. You have a really bad habit of not communicating."

She was up and moving towards the door with her bag across her shoulder, phone in hand as she stopped and looked at him with a unreadable expression.

"I don't know why, but I feel like tomorrow is going to be the start of something big for you. Do me a favor and just live in the moment and enjoy every minute of it. You deserve it after the last few years." She shot him a mirthful smile.

"Thanks, Rachel, there is something in the air, I feel it to. Don't worry, you know me, I will do that and then some." He gave her a wink as she headed out the door chuckling shaking her head.

Sam managed to sleep in until 8:30 am, which was a feat in itself for him. He is usually up and at the gym by 5:15 am, he must have really been tired.

By the time he got up got his breakfast and hit the gym with his friends and security detail Noah Puckerman, and Michael Chang, he was feeling good. He had gotten a call that his fashion squad was on there way.

Unique always had a vision but Blaine was the one with revisions because he worked for Santana. They had to compromise. The theme was Disney Prince and Unique had brought some pieces over from a few designers but the only one that stood out that Blaine approved was Ferragamo. They had two choices, one was a white jacket the other, which was Blaine's favorite was the Blue velvet. Ultimately it was up to Sam to choose.

When it was all said and done he was plucked, trimmed, sprayed, slathered, and coiffed. Wearing the team favorite Blue velvet with Ferragamo shoes, an IWC watch and Montblanc cufflinks, he looked like every woman and some men's fairy tale dream.

They were in the Limo when Rachel remembered she had something important for Sam. "OH in case I forget, here, hold on to this you will need it later." She had a devious smile on her face.

He looked at the blank congratulations card. Sam knew immediately it was something for Mercedes and he smiled gratefully at her. They came to a stop and he and Stevie made it thru the red carpet unscathed. Stevie joked that he was sure Santana was probably hiding behind the wall of photographers with a dart gun just in case. They both laughed but looked around searchingly knowing her all to well.

They decided to forgo the libations and head to their seats. When they were shown their location Stevie immediately smiled mischievously back at his unsuspecting brother.

"Oh, baby boy, you owe Berry a raise." Sam moved around his brother to sit down and saw the names "Jones" on the seat next to him.

His palms begin to sweat and he felt butterflies fill his stomach and make their way to his heart.

"I.. wow.. you aren't kidding." Sam looking back into the milling crowd to see his Manager beaming at him like a child who is awaiting praise from their proud parents.

He hit her with his signature smile and wink and have her the double thumbs up. She mouthed "you're welcome" and continued her conversation with his team.

He was in a deep conversation about some of the nominees when he heard her melodic laughter approaching. His head shot up as he took her in. She was a pure vision, he spoke a brief greeting to her mother and gave her a kind smile and wished Mercedes good luck just as they were rushing everyone to their places for the live show to start.

She looked absolutely amazing in person. Sam had seen pictures of her family before, but now that he could see them together up close she was the spitting image of her mother.

He noticed her typing away on her phone during the break, he was about to turn and say something to his brother about it when one of the stage hands came to retrieve him to present the award for Best Country Album. He watch on as a place filler was seated in his absence.

He really didn't care who won or was nominated except for Mercedes. He mindlessly did his part of presenting, it was hard to concentrate with her sitting right up front, he had to really focus on the teleprompter and hoped he didn't look like a complete ass.

As the show went on he enjoyed most of the performances, they could have been better but it is what it is. He did really like the Aretha Franklin tribute, Mercedes and her Mom sure did seem to enjoy it.

The category for Best RB Vocals was up, Sam is sure she got this in the bag. He knows the other singers are great and all, but her voice is like liquid velvet.

"And the Winner for Best RB Vocals goes to….. H.E.R…"

"The devils is a lie!" Sam quickly tried to cover up his little outburst clearing his throat but he could tell His brother definitely heard him and so did Mercedes mother. She was doing her best to hold back her laughter. Stevie was not being so gracious.

"Really Sam? Tell us how you really feel." He muttered between chuckles.

"I am so sorry , hush Steven, I didn't mean to say that so loudly, but I believed Mercedes should have rightfully won that." He cleared his throat, adjusted his bow-tie and plastered on a smile for the cameras.

She lost again for Best New artist and Song to Joseph Hart, Joe is a good guy and a good friend of Sam's but that didn't mean he wasn't still routing for Mercedes. He wouldn't tell Joe that but It's the truth. She looks so crestfallen down there, probably venting, texting away.

He wondered if she is seeing anyone right now. She's probably texting her secret boyfriend. Wonder if she will thank that loser in her speech?

The last and final big award of the night was about to be presented. Sam heard her mother tell her she had a good feeling about this one. He did to, from what he'd heard she has gone thru a lot just to get to this point. He hope and pray that her dreams are able to come.

"... And the Grammy goes to…. Heart of Mercy, Mercedes Jones!"

Sam shot out of his seat so fast and was clapping beaming with pride as he looked down at her wide array of emotions. He watched her kiss her mother on the cheek and begin to stand up but something seemed off. He acted quickly when he saw her struggling to stand.

He went to offer his hand but decided to extend his arm instead. She grabbed his arm and he felt a surge of something between them. He was going to offer her more assistance than just his arm when he caught a glimpse of the split on the dress. In a matter of seconds he was blessed with the view of her delicious chocolate thighs, and almost much more, Hallelujah.

He heard her tell him thank you , and he had to remember all eyes were on them.

"No problem, here watch your step." He made sure she could make it up the rest of the way on her own and took his seat. Her mom grabbed his hand and squeezed it warmly and just held on to it as if it was a lifeline to allow her to know that she wasn't dreaming. Her daughter was achieving her life long dreams. She didn't know him from Adam, but Sam was there for her daughter during her moment and she was appreciative and needed support herself.

Mercedes acceptance speech was just as beautiful as she was, Sam even got a slight shout out which made his chest stick out even further. After she won the final award of the night she was gone and he didn't get to say a word to her at all. Her mother on the other hand gave me the biggest hug and let it be known that she was staying with her daughter at the the Ritz Carlton Hotel and let slip their information. She bid him and Stevie a good evening and they were herded off to the cars.

Before they could get into the Limo good Blaine was passing his phone to him. "Sammy my chivalrous golden boy. You sir have done me proud. I couldn't have created a better photo op myself. THAT was brilliant! I have to get with Tina and and Quinn to iron some stuff out, but I can honestly say you are safe from my blades this evening. Keep making me money." She hung up before he could questions.

It didn't take long for him to get filled in on what was going on. "This is just pure gold! I mean what are the odds. Ok Sam, that card I gave you? Why don't you go ahead and write a quick note of congratulations, Rory! Swing buy the Ritz."

"Wait, how do you know what hotel?" Sam looked confused but then chanced a glance at his guilty looking brother.

"Wow, you guys can be really scary sometimes when you are all working together like this," He grabbed a pen and begin to write out his thoughts and hoped he wasn't' being to forward.

"Here Rory, put this in the gift basket and take it to the front desk I sent you a text with the room number." Rachel was scrolling thru her phone as was Stevie. They both had smirks on their faces.

"Cut it out you two, you're not funny. So, you think Mercedes will be at the McKinley party?" He made an attempt to change the subject but that only added fuel to the fire.

The night was progressively becoming frustrating with all of the people calling him Prince Charming, talking about what a good person his is, constantly talking about his helping hand. It was just a natural and right thing to do. What was so upsetting to him was the fact that people were barely mentioning Mercedes big win. He would graciously accept the accolades but immediately throw the spotlight back on the true star of the evening.

Sam just hoped she wouldn't resent him for unknowingly stealing her well deserved thunder. He wanted to apologize and congratulate her in person.

They finally made it to the McKinley party after making a cameo or two at a couple of other spots. He was asking Stevie to get him another Bourbon when he saw her floating into the party like a goddess. She was in a different dress but she was still radiant. It looked like she was glowing. He just sat back and admired the way she floated around the ever so gracious and humble but completely owning the room.

Mercedes made it over to where he had set up shop and he used the fact that she had her back to him to his advantage.

Sam waited until she seemingly finished her conversation and he decided to call out to her. He must really be losing it, all of his accent came thru in full force, he saw her smirking as she turned around. He made eye contact with her for a brief moment and then his eyes wandered south.

He regretted it immediately, he was not prepared to see her up close in that tasteful but very revealing dress.

He tried to play it off innocently joking with her but all he really wanted to do was swan dive right into her cleavage.

Stevie chose that exact moment to walk up and gave him his bourbon as he greet Mercedes as well.

He knew he would get a rise out of Sam if he flirted with her.

".. You could rise a dead man Miss Jones…" Sam wanted to take his jacket off and cover her up. He knew his brother was joking, but he was a virile 32 yo, hetero male with roaming eyes.

They congratulated her and took a few pictures. Then Stevie was called away by Blaine and someone who he thought he'd seen with Mercedes a time or two.

Sam asked her how it felt to be a Grammy winner, cause things felt different, like there was a heavier weight and expectation on your career. The furrowed brow and the little confused look she now had on her face were both adorable and worrisome. Had he said something wrong that may have been a trigger?

As she tried to play it off like it was nothing, Sam decided they needed to get out of there so they could really get to know each other better. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity. No one from either of their teams were hovering or paying much attention to them. Which was kind of odd considering they were always telling him where to go, what to do, how to dress, what to say at every moment of every day. "Damage control, rebuilding an image" is all they would say. And now not one of his team, not even his brother could be found.

He noticed her looking off to the side, closest to the front door and then shake her head. The next thing he knew she had him by the hand and was practically pulling him out towards the back exit. Sam had to admit he was both amused and a little aroused at how she took charge of the situation and made a decision. It was something he had been working on and he was going to put into to practice.

He couldn't help but to tease her a little about her impromptu escape. Sam let his guard down and accent came out in full effect, he was trying extremely hard not to look at her heaving partially exposed breast and couldn't focus on hiding his twang at the moment.

Mercedes was gathering her dress and making a way towards the front of the building on a mission to get out of there.

"Well how about we avoid the entrance, there's Paps galore out there, I mean unless you don't mind being the talk of the Town. Because believe me I don't mind at all." He shot her a seductive wink, he was sure that he saw her breath hitch and her eyes dilate. He needed to calm down, the way she was looking at him was causing the beast to rise within him.

Sam studied her flustered yet controlled nature, she was going with the flow of things but so sure of her own decisions. Sam would never admit it out loud, but had he met Mercedes year's ago, he would have married her in a heartbeat.

If Kitty had been the love of his life, then Mercedes Jones was his soulmate.


End file.
